Flash Appreciation Day
by Harpiebird
Summary: Flash/Supergirl. It's Flash Appreciation Day again… and Kara has a surprise for him. Please R&R!


**Flash Appreciation Day**

**Pairing:** Supergirl/Flash

**Summary:** It's Flash Appreciation Day again… and Supergirl has a surprise for him.

**A/N:** Another Kara/Wally one-shot from moi. I'm working on a few of them, so watch out for more K/W fanfics, I'll try to get them out within a month – but I can't promise anything since I don't know if my Muse will let me. I think I'm just going to write random parts of their lives as a couple, 'cause it seems like most of my stories could be prequels & sequels to the others.

By the way, I have a **Supergirl/Flash** **fansite**! Check out my profile for the link!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! Although if I did… I would make Wally flirt with Kara in the show. That would have been funny to see.

--

"I thought it was the Flash's Appreciation Day." Kara said as she came in the kitchen to see it filled with food – almost all of them her favorites.

"It is. But see, you're the wife of the Flash – thus you get appreciated as well today." Wally said wrapping Kara in his arms. She smiled up at him.

"That's nice… hmm, this isn't you trying to find out what my gift to you is, is it?" Kara asked, her eyebrow rising with her amusement.

"Not unless it works." Kara shook her head laughing. "Thought so. Why do I have to wait until tonight?" Wally whined with a puppy-look directed at her.

"Because I have something planned. So don't get into trouble at the parade."

"Sure I will. But I thought you were going to the parade with me?" Wally asked, his arms tightening around her.

"I am I'm just telling you now."

"Ah… got it." Wally said with a smile. Kara frowned.

"I've been talking with my husband for at least a few minutes and I have yet to be kissed by him… I wonder if he's sick." Kara said thoughtfully, she tried to say it as serious as she could master it.

"Please, I'm never sick, I've just been distracted by your lovely voice." Wally stated before pulling her into a deep kiss. Kara moaned happily, opening her mouth to let the kiss deepen more. She loved this the most – being in his arms. Nothing could cheer her up more then he could. Not to sound cliché but he was her sun that could always give her strength.

He pulled away slightly, and then brushed his lips against hers again as a quick kiss. "Still won't tell me?"

"Nope" Kara said with her smile widening. "Come on handsome; let's go eat so we can go to the parade in your name."

After breakfast Kara and Wally quickly changed into their costumes, sharing another long kiss before speeding towards front of the building to the Flash museum. They were greeted by the city people with praises and congratulations. It was no secret that the Flash and Supergirl were married to the public – their relationship was one of the few affairs of the Justice League that was. But neither Flash nor Supergirl minded that others knew. It was easier to stop any rumors about either of them.

The parade lasted for a few hours with Flash and Supergirl signing autographs and getting their picture taken, along with interviews and such. To their relief no evil villains attacked. At the end of it, they loudly voiced their good-byes and left to return to their house.

Kara loved their house, it was beautiful. The house was pretty big, with three floors and an attic, but Wally wanted it – for their future kids. She had laughed when she saw how many rooms their were – actually by looking at the house on the outside you would have thought it held more then ten bedrooms, but it held four on the second floor and three on the third floor with bathrooms on each floor. Kara had asked him when they were looking at the house how many children he expected they were going to have. He pulled her in his embrace and answered that as many as they possibly could. She had burst out laughing at him but lightened when he kissed her. At that moment, Kara didn't care how many children he wanted – she still doesn't. Especially now. She would have as many children as she could if he was by her side and the father of them.

"So whatcha planned dear wife of mine?" Wally asked brightly as he pulled her in his arms again.

"Well you get comfy while I'll go make dinner…" Kara said only to be interrupted by Wally.

"I'd rather make something else if you know what I mean…" Kara smirked at that.

"Only if you're a good boy," and with that Kara left to go to the kitchen.

Kara set the table carefully she wanted everything to be perfect for Wally's surprise; she hoped he would understand the significance of the types of food she chose.

"Wally! Dinn-" before Kara could even finish, Wally was by her side, pulling her into his arms. Kara laughed before bringing him toward her to kiss. The kiss lasted a bit longer then she wanted it too, but she was able think clear enough to ask Wally a question. "What do you think?" she asked gesturing towards the food on the table.

His eyebrows quirked a little as he saw all the finger foods, "Kara everything looks good." He held out her seat before sitting down on his.

"Good! I'm glad you like them. We're having, baby carrots, baby corn, baby back ribs, baby shrimp…do you notice the theme running through the meal?" Kara asked with a hopeful smile.

"Um…FINGER FOODS! Great I love them! Than--" Wally was interrupted by Kara slamming her fist down on the table. His eyebrows rose with confusion and alarm.

"No no no!" Kara yelled. "That's not what the theme is! Idiot! Everything was supposed to be perfect - you would guess it, and now you ruined it!" Kara stated before standing up.

"Honey, awe I'm sorry. What's wrong? Why are you being so emotional?" A vase flies by Wally's head, which causes him to look at his wife in surprise.

"I am not emotional! You - you idiot!" Kara flies to their room and slams the door – luckily not hard enough to break it.

"What did I do wrong?" Wally knew he couldn't go after her – she would just beat him to death if he bothered her while she was this upset, so he decided to give Martha a call. Kara always talks with her about things.

"Kent Residence, may I ask who is calling?" Martha's voice asked over the phone.

"Hey Mrs. K, its Wally," stated Wally.

"Oh hello Wally! How is Kara doing?"

"Uhh… that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Wally said, worry in his voice. But Martha heard no worry in his voice, and spoke before he could ask her anything.

"I guess that means she finally told you about the bun in the oven."

"Well she cooked dinner earlier but she…" Wally started, only he couldn't finish his sentence because Martha interrupted him.

"I thought it was a great way to surprise you with that dinner very creative…oh dear. Wally, dear, are you saying that you didn't guess what she was trying to do?"

"Umm… yeah, apparently."

"Poor Kara, she was so excited too… Listen, dear, I want you to think about what she made for dinner…especially the first word of each item, and then go talk to your wife. I'll talk to you later, goodnight Wally," and with that Martha hung up leaving Flash feeling quite slow.

He sat down at the table, looked at all the food and thought. _Baby carrots, baby corn, baby back ribs, and baby shrimp. First word of each item - baby._ The second after he thought it he couldn't believe it.

Another second passed and he flew at his top speed up the steps up to his wife, and banged on their door until she opened it puffy eyed, "What do you want?"

"Kara, why didn't you just say you were having a baby?" He asked gently, pulling her in his arms. "Come on, you know how I can be slow at thinking sometimes."

Kara sniffed, wrapping her arms around him, let out a laugh at that. "I'm sorry… its just I wanted to tell you but I thought it would be easier that way. Guess I was wrong. Are you happy about the baby?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see if it has red or blond hair." Wally said, starting to wonder about what their child would look like. "Hey… just a thought, but you think the kids will be really fast?"

"Probably… maybe even faster then us – because of our combined powers in them." Kara winced at the first part. "I just hope they won't run off while a child. I don't want them hurt."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to them." Wally said, tightening his embrace on her.

Kara smiled up at him. "I love you."

"Love you too, dear wife of mine!" Wally laughed as he brought Kara's lips to meet his.

**THE END. **

**A/N:** I hope you liked it… Anyway: **If you have any requests/challenges – review or PM them to me, I'll try my hand at them.**


End file.
